Tying of knots is essential in any kind of surgery. It is relatively easy in open surgery but is difficult in laparoscopic surgery. The current art of laparoscopic knot tying employs either the extra-corporeal method, involving tying the knot by hand outside the body and pushing the knot inside with a knot pusher, or the intra-corporeal method, involving manipulation of the suture with the tips of two laparoscopic graspers, which is slow and cumbersome, and requires considerable skill. Laparoscopic clip appliers, staplers, pre-tied knots and the like are useful substitutes, but cannot totally replace tied knots which are still needed. Despite considerable prior art, today hardly any hand operated instrument exists that renders laparoscopic intra-corporeal knot tying easier and faster.
In order to describe the tying process, the different parts of a suture ligature need first be given names. As shown in FIG. 18 in the drawings, after the suture ligature has passed around the tissue to be tied, it then presents with a head end (1), a head strand (2), a tail strand (3), and a tail end (4).
There are three basic methods of tying a knot, whether done openly or laparoscopically. The first method makes the head end of the suture pass 360 degrees continuously around the tail strand, as is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 9,561,028, “Automatic Laparoscopic Knot Tier”, invented by this author, and was designed specifically to avoid the release and re-grab.
The second method makes a loop, which is commonly used by surgeons performing open surgery, where the surgeon makes “instrument ties”, by wrapping the tail strand of the suture around the needle holder, and then pulling the head end of the suture through the loop. The instrument described in the U.S. Pat. No. 9,820,736, invented also by this author, makes such a loop laparoscopically.
The third method involves making a “throw”, which actively passes the head end of the suture behind its tail strand, between two adjacent graspers. This simulates the tying of shoe-laces by fingers and requires the release and re-grab of the head end of the suture, behind the tail strand, which is now the object of the present invention.
In the present invention, two small diameter laparoscopic graspers are incorporated inside a common external sheath, with one being stationary and keeping a regular scissors type of handle, known as the recipient grasper, and the other losing its handle, becoming rotatable, as well as slide-able, known as the donor grasper.
Referring to the author's own previous attempts, the first was the “Double Laparoscopic Grasper”, U.S. Ser. No. 13/051,992, which was abandoned because the passing of the suture between the two graspers could not be accomplished at that time. The author's second attempt was the “Automatic Laparoscopic Knot Tying Instrument”, U.S. Pat. No. 9,561,028, which uses a mini-grasper at the tip of the instrument grasping the head end of the suture, then rotating through 360 degrees around the tail strand, and avoiding the release and re-grab of the head end of the suture. The author's third attempt was the “Laparoscopic Suture Loop Maker”, U.S. Pat. No. 9,820,736, which worked quite well, but also avoided the release and re-grab. However, the 2nd and 3nd inventions were not fully practicable because, after the knot was made, the final take away depended on springs holding on to the head end of the suture, which proved inadequate. The holding power of the jaws was improved in the 4th invention, by incorporating a scissors type of handle and using the power of the thumb, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/859,717, which also included the element of rotation, which although worked, was not ideal, because it depended on the use of the unreliable 90-degree jaws. A subsequent Continuation-in-Part added sliding to avoid the use of the 90-degree jaws. The current instrument further improves by automatically producing the rotation during the sliding, and further enables the use of the standard double-acting 45-degree laparoscopic grasper jaws.
Referring to the previous literature, the Christoudias Double Grasper has 3 jaws, with a common middle jaw, but functions as a tissue approximator. Its spring-loaded actuators are operated by two push buttons. The Ferzli Double Grasper, has a second pair of jaws positioned more proximally on the main shaft, whose purpose is to anchor one end of the suture prior to twisting it around the shaft of the instrument in order to produce a loop. The Hasson Suture Tying Forceps, is similar to the Ferzli, with 3 finger loops. The orthopedic suture passers are for passing sutures only through hard tissue, and these include the Arthrex Scorpion Suture Passer, and the Arthrex Birdbeak Suture Passer. Some suture passers are for passing sutures through a thickness of soft tissue such as the abdominal wall, and these include the Goretex and the Aesculap. There are devices which “pass the suture-needle” side to side, for inserting sutures into tissues, as well as for tying knots, e.g. the Autosuture's Endo-stitch, and the Japanese Maniceps. Note these only pass the suture needle, not the suture thread per se. There have been devices that attempt to “automatically” tie a knot, such as Jerrigan's experimental rotating slotted disc designed for robotic endo-cardiac surgery, but it was abandoned because of the requirement for a manufactured cartridge.
There have been also many devices that help to “create a loop”, but with each functioning differently—(a) Kitano's grasper with the rotating sleeve, Japanese, (b) Donald Murphy's grasper with the extra horn, Australian, (c) Grice's sleeve catching instrument, (d) Bagnato & Wilson's device which simulates the radiological pig-tail catheter, with a preformed loop built into the tip of the catheter, which is deformable and purportedly a loop former, but it is difficult to manufacture and apply, and has not yet been reduced to practice, (e) Ferzli's double grasper, which anchors one end of the suture, as described above. There have been devices using a “pre-formed knot”, (1) Ethicon's Endo-Loop, (2) the Duraknot, (3) LSI's device, (4) Pare's pre-tied knot, all of which do not help to tie knots.
Other past inventions related to intra-corporeal laparoscopic knot tying fail to address the basic problem of “how to create a knot”. They usually offer various alternatives, such as making fishing knots, using pre-tied knots, knot pushers, suture clips, cinchers, tissue fasteners, anchors, stapling devices, etc. The present invention however actively passes the head end of the suture behind its tail end, from one grasper to another grasper, to make the actual knot intra-corporeally.
U.S. PAT. DOCUMENTS1.3,834,395Sep. 10, 1974Manuel Santos128/3262.5,201,759Apr. 13, 1993George Ferzli.606/1393.5,217,471Jun. 8, 1993Stephen Burkhart606/1484.5,234,443Aug. 10, 1993Phan & Stoller606/1485.5,250,054Oct. 5, 1993Lehmann Li606/1486.5,281,236Jan. 25, 1994Bagnato et al.606/1397.5,312,423May 17, 1994Rosenbluth & Brenneman606/1488.5,395,382Mar. 7, 1995DiGiovanni et al.606/1489.5,437,682Aug. 1, 1995Drew Grice606/14810.5,423,836Jun. 13, 1995Scott Brown606/14811.5,439,467Aug. 8, 1995Theodore Benderev, et al.606/13912.5,480,406Jan. 2, 1996Nolan et al.606/13913.5,728,109Mar. 17, 1998Schulze et al.606/14814.5,810,852Sep. 22, 1998Greenberg et al.606/14815.5,814,054Sep. 29, 1998Kortenbach et al.606/13916.5,846,254Dec. 8, 1998Schulze et al.606/22817.6,051,006Apr. 18, 2000Shluzas & Sikora606/14818.6,086,601Jul. 1, 2000InBae Yoon606/14819.6,221,084Apr. 24, 2001R. Fleenor, Pare Surgical606/14820.6,432,118Aug. 13, 2002Mollenhauer & Kucklick606/14821.6,716,224Apr. 26, 2004Singhatat606/14822.2009/0228025Sep. 10, 2009Steven Benson606/14423.2010/0016883Jan. 21, 2010George Christoudias606/20523.5,312,423May 17, 1994Rosenbluth et al.606/148258,512,362Aug. 20, 2013Ewers et al.606/15826.4,635,638January 1987Weintraub.27.5,938,668August 1999Scirica28.5,954,731September 1999Yoon.29.6,017,358January 2000Yoon30.6,086,601July 2000Yoon.31.2008/0228204September 2008Hamilton.32.2013/051992Sep. 30, 2012Fan - Double LaparoscopicGrasper.33.9,561,028Feb. 7, 2017Fan - Automatic Lap. KnotInstrument34.9,820,736Nov. 21, 2017Fan - Laparoscopic Suture LoopMaker.35.15/859,717Jan. 1, 2018Fan - Suture Passing LaparoscopicKnot-tier.